


Сезон на Могильниках

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archaeology, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Об умертвиях. Несерьезно, но с цитатами из первоисточника. И археологично.





	Сезон на Могильниках

_"Тень пришла из дальних темных мест, и кости в курганах были потревожены. Умертвия бродили в пустынных местах, звеня кольцами на холодных пальцах и золотыми цепями на ветру"_   
_ВК, слова Тома Бомбадила_

 

\- Приказ номер один: Тирн-Гортадскую археологическую экспедицию считать открытой! - Тожественно провозгласил Король-Чародей, вонзив в ближайший курган копье со штандартом в виде какой-то кривоватой башни. - Приложение к приказу: Саурона Аннатара Тар-Майрона считать величайшим теоретиком археологии Средиземья, подводные изыскания некоего Сарумана Белого в бассейне Андуина считать полной фигней, проводимой без нашего Открытого листа...  
Речь звучала очень торжественно, несмотря на то, что почти единственными слушателями ее были несколько полупрозрачных теней, не сильно заметных на взгляд даже нынешним пасмурным эриадорским днём.  
\- Я хотел бы напомнить, что мы начинаем проект, основанный на принципиально новой технологии, позволяющей значительно сэкономить ресурсы: место археологических исследований совпадает с местом поселения сотрудника экспедиции, который также проводит музеефикацию места своего обитания...  
Кхамул, слушавший речь, привалившись к одному из курганов, лениво потянулся:  
\- Ладно, Первый, давай сворачиваться, сегодня еще три деревни разорить надо...  
Прерванный на середине мысли Ангмарец задумался на мгновение, а потом решительно изрек, махнув рукой теням:  
\- Ну, по курганам, ребята!

Через некоторое время тот не сильно умный путник, которого могло бы туда занести, услышал бы примерно следующие нестройные выкрики, раздающиеся время от времени между кураганами:

\- Вау! Первая Эпоха!  
\- А у меня - Третья. Зато с золотом. Ой, и не только...  
\- А у меня зато - два впускных!  
\- Эй, "Первая Эпоха", что примолк? Находки по углам с эльфийским фонарем ищем?  
\- Грабленый, зараза... О, а вот и грабитель засыпанный малость...  
\- А у меня, между прочим, кромлех на кургане!  
\- А у меня - дольмен!  
\- Ага, без задней стенки... И без передней... Остается еще пару стенок убрать...  
\- Так, кто у нас там памятники незачерченные разбирать собирается?  
\- Хорошее погребение, ненарушенное... было. Будет - нарушенное!  
\- А зарисовать?!  
\- Эру зарисует!  
\- Какой комплект украшений... Мужской, между прочим! Ребят, я сейчас вылезу, посмотрите, правда, мне идет? И звенит хорошо, кстати!  
\- Ну... Э... подожди, у меня еще лучше тут лежит, с камешками! ...ну как? У меня еще и блестит... если солнце будет.  
\- Так, здесь вообще КТО-НИБУДЬ работать собирается, а?  
\- Не, сначала открытие сезона отметим...

_"В заметках о передвижении Черных Всадников в то время говорится, что Черный Капитан оставался там несколько дней, и умертвия пробудились..."_   
_"Охота за Кольцом"_

Как обычно бывает с визитом начальника в экспедицию после долгого отсутствия, ничего радостного Ангмарец не увидел. Например, результатов работы.  
Некоторое время на Могильнике снова было шумно, оттуда доносилось что-то про "тысячу с хвостом лет полевого сезона", "Хватит звенеть, сними и положи, как лежало... в свой курган и свою могилу!", "Нет, тебе этот скелет не идет... Особенно, если ты уже не помнишь, откуда он", и в особенности часто про - "Где чертежи, я вас спрашиваю? Отчет где? Вам Полевой Мордорский комитет после победы Темных сил новый Лист не даст!"  
...Как бывает после стремительного отбытия начальства, некоторый лихорадочный всплеск активности в районе Тирн Гортада наблюдался. Но привел он не совсем к нужным результатам...

 

_"Улетай, умертвие, в земли Глухоманья!"_   
_ВК, из песен Тома Бомбадила_

(начало Четвертой Эпохи, за Гранью мира)

\- ...итак, Политбюро... то есть - полевой комитет у нас в полном составе, заседание можно считать открытым... На повестке - отчет Тирн-Гордатской экспедиции. Я вас внимательно слушаю... друзья мои.  
\- Понимаете... понимаете, мы только все собрали, даже вместе сложили... И решили, что можно и немного расслабиться перед последним авралом. И тут явился этот мужик в желтых ботинках, и этим самым ботинком... ну, и не только ботинком, в общем, - пнул нашего старшего... и он куда-то делся. Совсем. Причем - со всей документацией!  
\- Вот-вот... А мужик потом еще стал у него в находках рыться... Между прочим, безо всякого Открытого листа! Мы его в свое время подсобным рабочим звали - и то не пошел, отказал в грубой форме!  
\- Именно! Черный археолог, одним словом... Только в голубой жилетке.  
\- Так-с, все с вами понятно... Но куда же он, спрашивается, услал нашего уважаемого... старшего по могильнику?  
\- Э...гм... там было что-то про дверь... про горы... и про исправление мира.  
\- Он, что ли, мир теперь исправлять будет?!  
\- Да нет, сначала мир исправится, а потом он оттуда... выкопается, в общем. Кажется, так.(*)  
\- Понятно... что ничего непонятно. Полевой комитет удаляется на совещание!

И только идут по Загранью острожные шепотки:  
\- Что будет-то?  
\- Наверное, Дверь эту пошлют искать... и откапывать...  
\- Ага, и мир исправлять!  
\- Эх, чего ж мне к Намо-то так не хотелось...  
\- А я зачем от Ауле ушел... к этому... Красноглазому!  
\- А я вообще не знаю, куда я там не ушел... куда там Люди ходят... ну когда совсем отсюда пойдут?  
\- Ладно, ребята, не переживайте! Что нам Полевой комитет сделает? Ну, лист не даст. Так тут все равно копать нечего.  
\- Ага, до исправления мира - точно.  
\- Может, пусть он уже...исправится, что ли, а? Что-то на меня тут действует странно, излучения, может? Но что-то мне уже кажется, что это неплохая мысль...

1:56 29.10.2011

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Умертвие явно запомнило кое-что из песни Тома Бомбадила:  
> Get out, you old Wight! Vanish in the sunlight!  
> Shrivel like the cold mist, like the winds go wailing,  
> Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains!  
> Come never here again! Leave your barrow empty!  
> Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness,  
> Where gates stand for ever shut, till the world is mended.


End file.
